After Harris
by Iyallis
Summary: After arrive à Forks en compagnie de son frère et sa soeur. Considérée comme le vilain petit canard, et difficilement supportée par ceux-ci, elle s'est enfermée dans sa solitude, son désir de tranquillité et son amour pour le dessin et le sport. Lorsque Embry s'imprègne d'elle et qu'elle s'accroche à une douloureuse liberté, c'est tout leur monde qui est remis en question.
1. F I R S T

_Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule After Harris est issue de ma plume._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE PREMIER**

« _L'oisiveté de la solitude est charmante, parce qu'elle est libre et de volonté._ » — Rousseau.

* * *

Dans le silence de la nuit noire, la mine de mon crayon sur le papier Canson me paraît être un bruit assourdissant. Pourtant, tout autour de moi, le chahutement familier de la forêt emplit les ténèbres. Les bruissements, les craquements et les hululements ont établi leur royaume dans la pénombre, lorsque je suis seule à les entendre et à les écouter. Ils sont une musique que j'ai appris à aimer et qui a bercé mes nuits les plus terribles. Je ne suis pas à Forks depuis plus d'une semaine, mais les alentours sont un domaine coutumier. Les jours de ma vie depuis le premier se déroulent ainsi près des forêts et des longues plaines vertes ou sableuses de l'Amérique. Ces lieux sont miens. Ils sont mon coeur et mon sang, ma muse et mon art, mon confident et mon profane, mon ami et mon compagnon.

Les mines de mes crayons ou de mes bâtons de fusain se sont usées sur les feuilles que j'ai noircies avec application des paysages qui ont hantés mon existence.

La petite bourgade de Forks ne nous abrite, ma famille et moi, que depuis quelques jours, mais mon âme a déjà rejoint celles des moindres parcelles de vie logeant dans les environs. Et chaque nuit je les écoute. Je les entends me murmurer à l'oreille les affres de leur propre cénesthésie, j'écoute leurs paroles et leurs cris. Ils me soufflent leurs mots.

Et enfin, lorsque la lune est à son point culminant, que l'horloge indique minuit, je lâche mon crayon, j'éteins ma lampe de bureau, et je slalome entre les cartons pour regagner mon lit, un dernier regard adressé à la fenêtre ouverte et à la pénombre.

— _After ? After lèves-toi s'il te plait_.

La voix si douce qui me tire de mon sommeil est celle de ma soeur. Ma douce petite soeur. Ivy Harris, âgée de quatorze ans, est sûrement la plus prometteuse de notre fratrie. Quoique je l'étais aussi lorsque j'avais son âge. Je grogne, et m'enroule un peu plus dans mon édredon en me positionnant de façon à lui tourner le dos. Je l'entends soupirer, et finalement, la couette disparaît brutalement, emportée par la main de ma cadette. Le froid persistant de cette fin de mois d'Octobre me frappe soudain, et je me rappelle avoir volontairement laissé la fenêtre ouverte.

— _After_ , gronde Ivy, _tu dois te lever. Nous avons rendez-vous à onze heures au lycée de la réserve pour Matt, toi et moi. Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié !_

After n'est qu'un surnom parmi tant d'autres. Mon vrai nom est Aracely Harris et je sais mon surnom ne ressemble pas du tout à un quelconque diminutif de mon prénom. Le sobriquet dont m'affuble ma famille est dû à ma fâcheuse habitude de toujours arriver en retard, quelle que soit l'heure initiale et quelle que soit l'occasion.

Matt aussi est un surnom, mais il n'a pas été très recherché. Il est le diminutif de Matthew Harris, et celui qui le porte est mon petit frère âgé de quinze ans. Lui aussi porte les espoirs de notre famille. Enfin de mes parents disons.

En vérité, je crois surtout que mes parents ont arrêté de croire en moi depuis longtemps. Je suis le vilain petit canard de ma famille, et pourtant la plus débrouillarde. Officiellement, je suis émancipée. Avec une certaine dérogation, celle-ci me permet de gérer les inscriptions et les papiers importants nous concernant, nous enfants Harris. Nos parents sont tellement absents que la solution s'est imposée d'elle-même. Même si Matt et Ivy ne me supportent que difficilement à cause du fait que je sois selon eux « un cas scolairement parlant désespéré », ils comptent énormément sur moi pour poursuivre sérieusement leurs études. Ma soeur a sauté une classe et mon frère aussi. Par conséquent, ma soeur entre en première année de lycée, mon frère en deuxième année et moi en terminale, du haut de mes dix-sept ans.

— _J'arrive_ , grogné-je. _Laisses-moi le temps de me doucher et de m'habiller, en attendant file manger quelque chose._

Sans attendre, elle s'exécute et c'est à mon tour de soupirer. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être leur mère. Un mère carrément décalée, mais il faut comprendre ; j'ai quasiment fais leur éducation. Leurs études et leurs devoirs sont toujours passés avant les miens. Je me contenterai, une fois adulte, de vivre de mon art si je ne parviens pas à me maintenir suffisamment à flots pour espérer entrer dans la police. Remarques, je suis une fille plutôt décalée, aussi.

Dans un élan d'effort, je parviens à me redresser sur mon lit, et à me laisser glisser dans mes chaussons épais à tête de souris pour me rendre dans la salle de bain. Mon pyjama vole au travers de la pièce, et je me coule sous l'eau brûlante qui délace les muscles. Ceux-ci sont engourdis et douloureux à cause de l'entraînement que j'ai effectué la veille. Un entraînement auquel je suis habitué, mais qui tire toujours autant sur mon pauvre corps de sportive.

Lorsque je sors de la cabine de douche, un nuage de vapeur envahit la pièce, et le carrelage qui tapisse les murs jusqu'à moitié devient couvert d'un voile blanchâtre qui s'étend jusque sur le lavabo en céramique et le miroir juste au-dessus. J'ouvre la fenêtre, laissant l'air glacé de l'extérieur pénétrer jusqu'à moi, et commence à me brosser les dents, chassant ainsi l'haleine que chacun déteste et qui nous est propre le matin.

Dix minutes plus tard, je m'extirpe de la pièce vaporeuse en fermant la porte derrière moi afin de ne pas déclencher le détecteur de fumée placé dans le couloir, et je descends les marches deux à deux en appelant mon frère et ma soeur que je devine déjà prêts à partir. Mon frère me tend mon épais bomber noir et mes baskets de la même couleur, et ma soeur me donne les trois dossiers qui sont les nôtres. Ils m'aident quasiment à m'habiller chaudement, avant de me tendre les clés de la voiture pour Matt et un croissant pour Ivy.

— _Tu aurais pu t'habiller autrement_ , me toise le benjamin.

— _Ne critiques pas mes vêtements_ , menacé-je.

— _Et mettre un autre style de... musique_ , suggéra la cadette.

— _Tu mettras la musique que tu voudras quand tu auras ta propre voiture_ , asséné-je.

Je sais que tout cet ensemble ne leur plaît pas. Mon jean noir troué et usé parce que je le mettais déjà lorsque je faisais du skate à mes quatorze-quinze ans, mon vieux sweat gris frappé du logo de Guns N Roses que j'ai piqué à mon ex avant de quitter le comté de Newton dans l'Indiana, et la musique du groupe Disturbed diffusé par les enceintes de ma jeep, la vénérée _Fever_ , leur déplaît. Ils n'aiment pas ma musique, mon style vestimentaire et ma façon d'être tout simplement.

Je les entends râler à l'arrière. Ils ne se risquent plus à aller à l'avant depuis que chacun s'est retrouvé avec plein de poils de mon Husky collé sur les vêtements. Alaska a toujours préféré la place du mort au coffre, et sachant que c'est ma jeep et que c'est mon chien, celui-ci va où il veut.

Nous ne tardons pas à arriver au lycée de la réserve Quileute. Les étudiants y sont bronzés malgré le climat, et je suppose qu'ils doivent être une tribu ancienne qui n'a jamais voulu quitter ses terres. Forks se trouve au nord-ouest de Seattle, à la limite entre le Canada et l'état de Washington. La colonisation européenne s'est essentiellement faite au sud et sur la côte est ; ils ont donc dû être moins inquiétés que les tribu amérindiennes résidant autrefois de l'autre côté du continent. Leur histoire m'intéresse, comme celle des autres endroits où nous avons vécus, ma famille et moi.

— _Descendez, je vais me garer sur le parking et je vous rejoins devant le portail_.

Matt et Ivy s'exécutent, et je n'attends quasiment pas qu'ils aient fermé la portière de leur côté pour redémarrer. De toutes façons, il y a peu de chance qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin en espérant que leur look de premier de la classe ne dérange pas, ici. Dans tous les autres lycées, ils finissaient par faire leur place progressivement, en se contentant de discuter avec des gens. Je suppose que le Reserve High School n'y fera pas exception. Je sais qu'ils trouveront leurs marques rapidement.

Trouvant une place libre, je gare Fever, et descends, emportant avec moi mon sac à dos et les trois dossiers. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fouiller dans le plus gros. Il comporte essentiellement d'anciens bulletins médiocres, des appréciations peu flatteuses voir incendiaires pour certaines, des photocopies d'observations et des motifs d'heures de colles les plus incongrus qui soient. Mon très cher dossier scolaire.

Je relève la tête en entendant des éclats de voix devant moi, et fronce les sourcils instantanément. Matt et Ivy ne m'apprécient pas, je le sais ; mais je suis leur aînée et je tiens à eux comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Je ne peux donc m'empêcher de m'approcher en glissant les dossiers dans mon sac, et de plonger mes mains dans mes poches, le regard sombre. Il est courant qu'on compare mes yeux à deux abysses sombres et interminables, gouffre infini de froideur et d'une menace mystérieuse dont on ne comprend pas les tenants : des orbes dignes d'un démon.

Les deux types aux sourires sournois qui ont commencé à embêter mes protégés me regardent m'approcher. L'un tient ma soeur par son pull, au niveau de l'épaule, et l'autre a le poing collé au menton de mon frère, alors que celui-ci est obligé de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour respirer, bloqué par le mur contre son dos.

— _Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?_

Ma voix claque dans le silence pensant qui a envahit la scène à laquelle j'assiste et qui fait bouillir mon sang dans mes veines. Celui qui tient ma soeur la relâche sans ménagement et s'approche, le pas lourd, la tête haute, les épaules larges, et me domine de toute sa hauteur. Il faut savoir que je ne suis pas bien grande : un mètre soixante, voir un peu moins.

— _On s'amuse. Un problème, gamine ?_

— _Carrément, oui._

Un sourire presque sadique aux lèvres, je le regarde lever le poing et l'abattre sur ma joue. Ouh ! Un râle de douleur sort de ma gorge, alors que ma tête balance sur le côté et que je vacille comme un ivrogne sur quelques pas en arrière. Du coin de l'oeil, je remarque que trois autres lycéens s'approchent, prêts à intervenir. Il a de la force, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit déjà tombé sur quelqu'un qui encaisse autant que moi. J'essuie le sang qui coule de ma lèvre, et tâte ma joue qui doit déjà gonfler. Elle est douloureuse et je l'aurai sûrement bleue pour un bout de temps. J'en suis quitte pour une bonne semaine.

— _Tu dois être un sacré minable pour t'en prendre à des plus jeunes, et encore plus pour mettre ainsi une droite à une fille. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne te tiendrai pas rigueur du dernier point. Juste du premier_.

Je le vois écarquiller les yeux alors que je m'élance et que j'envoie ma jambe dans ses côtes d'un coup vif arraché à la boxe thaïlandaise ; _middle kick_. À peine mon pieds gauche a-t-il regagné l'asphalte du parking pour redevenir ma jambe d'appui, je pivote dessus, et envoie du même côté ma jambe droite dans sa joue grâce à une bonne impulsion donnée de la pointe du pieds de la jambe frappante. Le type s'effondre, alors que je reprends une posture toute en légèreté, les deux pieds au sol et les mains toujours dans les poches.

Le second type s'approche l'air menaçant, et alors que nous avons tous les deux dans le regard cette étincelle prouvant que nous sommes prêts à en découdre, lui le faciès ravagé par la rage et moi mue par une indifférence trahie par un sourire arrogant, celui-ci se stoppe. Son expression change, et laisse place à de la peur. Brusquement, son comportement change ; il recule, l'air d'un gamin prit en faute, se retire, emportant avec lui son copain et me laisse plantée là, dans une profonde incompréhension.

Je devine alors aux ombres qui atteignent mes pieds sur l'asphalte que ce sont les trois types qui se sont approchés qui l'ont effrayé. Et étrangement, ça ne me rassure pas. Quoiqu'ils sont venus pour me filer un coup de main, non ? Je me retourne calmement, prenant soin de mettre d'un geste sec mes cheveux sur ma joue blessée et de lécher le sang qui coule toujours sur ma peau.

— _Oui ?_

Ma question, posée naïvement, voir même de façon enfantine, comme si rien ne venait de se passer les prend un peu au dépourvu et les déstabilise. Celui du milieu me détaille comme si j'avais un problème, et s'adresse à moi.

— _Tout va bien ? Tu as pris une sacrée droite ! Quil, tu sais où on peut trouver de la glace_ , demande-t-il à l'adresse du type à sa droite.

— _Au lycée, ça me paraît difficile_ , répond celui-ci.

— _Il devrait y en avoir chez Sam_ , indique le troisième sans me regarder.

Il pianote sur son téléphone, jouant vraisemblablement à un jeu que je ne peux pas distinguer de là où je suis. Je fronce les sourcils. Il a quelque chose d'étrange, comme un je-ne-sais-quoi qui attire mon regard. Je dois quasiment renverser la tête pour le regarder puisqu'il doit avoisiner le mètre quatre-vingt-quinze, mais étrangement, ça ne me dérange pas. La voix du premier me tire de ma contemplation que je juge malsaine.

— J _e doute que ça lui fasse plaisir qu'on ramène une autre pâle que Bella chez lui_ , constate-t-il à haute voix.

— _On devrait aller chez toi, alors Jake_ , plaisanta le dénommé Quil.

Je soupire, et finit par les interrompre. Pas que les laisser se soucier de ma santé me dérange, mais... c'est exactement ça en fait. Premièrement parce que je n'en ai pas l'habitude, et ensuite parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on nous insulte, moi et ma capacité à me défendre.

— _Désolée les gars, mais je dois aller nous inscrire au lycée, mon frère, ma soeur et moi. Alors peut-être une prochaine fois !_

« Jake » comme l'appelle Quil s'approche de moi et retire ma mèche de cheveux. Je lèche ma lèvre pleine de sang alors que le goût métallique du sang est encore bien présent sur ma langue, et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je sais qu'elle gonfle à vue d'oeil et qu'elle bleuit. Il grimace devant l'état de mon visage, et demande au troisième, le silencieux, de venir regarder. Celui-ci range son téléphone, et soudain, le temps s'arrête. Son regard croise le mien, et j'ai le sentiment que le temps s'étire à l'infini, que plus rien autour n'existe en dehors de lui, de son visage de son regard. Je constate qu'il s'est figé lui aussi, et a suspendu son geste vers moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de le connaître. Moi qui suis solitaire, aie envie de le connaître, de faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien, et qu'il soit heureux. Je me sais altruiste, mais pas au point de braver ma solitude et encore moins ma tranquillité !

— _Ben merde_ , murmure-t-il.

« _Comme tu dis_ », je songe.


	2. S E C O N D

_Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule After Harris est issue de ma plume._

 _Merci aux reviews encourageantes de amooureuse, Seekoei, PonyoLeChat et Lutin Bicolore._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SECOND**

« _La rêverie... une femme merveilleuse, imprévisible, tendre, énigmatique, provocante à qui je ne demande jamais compte de ses fugues. » — André Breton._

* * *

— _Aïe !_

Mon regard se pose sur la personne devant moi, et je retiens avec peine le juron qui démange mes lèvres. C'est Emily Young, la fiancée d'un des amis des garçons qui badigeonne sur ma joue et le coin de mes lèvres un baume apparemment fait avec des produits issus de la forêt. Très gentille et bienveillante, c'est une jeune femme très jolie malgré les cicatrices qui barre le côté droit de son visage.

D'une certaine manière, je me suis retrouvée là sans trop savoir comment. J'ai à peine eu le temps de ramener Matt et Ivy à la maison après notre inscription qu'ils me sont tombés dessus, arguant que je devais absolument essayer le baume qu'ils avaient en réserve pour soigner ma joue. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'autre choix que de les suivre, perchée sur la moto de Jacob Black, le premier à m'avoir parlé. En moins de deux, je me retrouvais là, assise sur une chaise, avec une femme que je ne connais pas à me soigner, penchée sur moi.

Du coin de l'oeil, je fixe quelques secondes Embry discuter avec Jacob et Sam, le fiancé d'Emily. Embry est ce type étrange qui jouait sur son téléphone tout à l'heure. Je repense à cette sensation, lorsque nos regards se sont croisés. Elle est tellement étrange... C'est comme si tout à coup mon sang s'était mit à bouillonner dans mes veines, que l'attraction de son regard était indiscutable, que mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, et qu'enfin je pouvais être sereine. Mais cette sensation me paraissait artificielle. Elle me donne l'impression de ne pas m'appartenir, d'être mue par une force indicible contre laquelle je ne peux pas lutter. Et j'ai le pressentiment que ça ne va pas s'arranger, à commencer par cette attraction que je ressens avec Embry et les dangereuses messes basses sifflantes autour de moi.

— _Désolée_ , s'excuse-t-elle.

— _C'est rien, t'en fais pas,_ je la rassure.

Elle me sourit, et je vois la cicatrice la plus profonde s'étirer douloureusement sur son visage, comme l'inclinaison amère d'un vieux chêne usé, rassurante et dénuée de malveillance, mais à l'allure presque pitoyable.

— _Comment t'es-tu blessée... ?_

— _After_ , je répond.

Les voix de Jacob et de Embry se superposent soudain sur deux phrases simultanées dans mon dos. La voix du second lève sur mes bras un frisson que je juge malvenu et que je devine sous le tissu de mon sweat.

— _Elle s'est prit une droite_ , rit le premier.

— _After,_ soulève le second.

— _Mon vrai nom est Aracely Harris. Et je suis surnommée After parce que j'arrive toujours après l'heure_.

Je les entends exploser de rire, et la voix grave de Sam se mêler à la leur dans un son étonnant, ressemblant vaguement à un jappement. Je me tourne vers eux, et Emily range son cataplasme, une expression doucement amusée. Elle a l'air d'avoir l'habitude d'accueillir ici ces gosses. Je me lève doucement de ma chaise, et fait redescendre un peu mon pantalon en passant les mains sur mon jean, au niveau des cuisses. Voyant que je m'apprête à partir, Jacob et Embry échangent un regard lourd de sens. Un sens que je ne saisis pas, comme une conversation muette entre eux.

— _Merci pour l'hospitalité_ , adressé-je à Sam et sa fiancée. _Et pour les soins. Je vous revaudrai ça. En attendant, j'espère vous revoir bientôt._

Demi-mensonge. Ils sont étranges et l'attraction que je ressens envers Embry est tellement peu naturelle que j'ai envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de fuir le plus vite possible. Néanmoins comme je l'appelle si bien, c'est un attraction puissante à laquelle une partie de moi veut céder : lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser jusqu'à perdre haleine. Ma raison elle, me dicte de m'éloigner de cette réserve, de m'éloigner de Forks, et de déménager encore plus vite que les fois précédentes.

Comme mon jean, je lisse le pull des Guns N Roses beaucoup trop grand pour moi, et adresse un sourire aux personnes présentes. Sans un mot de plus, je me détourne d'eux, et me dirige vers la porte, mes pas de velours ne laissant sur le parquet qu'un léger bruit de frottement. En passant près d'Embry, je dois me contenir un maximum, et mes muscles se tendent douloureusement, alors que tout mon corps me hurle de lui bondir dessus, de le saisir par le col et de l'embrasser comme on le lui avait jamais fait. Dans mon dos, je sens les regards pesants de Jacob et Sam. Quelque chose d'important se passe en ce moment, et je ne peux rien saisir puisque je leur tourne le dos. Ce sentiment est frustrant, mais je me contiens au maximum et quitte la maison sans adresser un seul regard à l'objet de mes désirs surnaturels.

En rentrant chez moi, j'ai une bien mauvaise surprise : la voiture bleue de ma mère est garée entre la blanche de mon père et la mienne. Le réflexe de lever les yeux au ciel revient brusquement, et je peux de ce fait constater que la pluie ne devrait pas tarder.

« _Tant mieux_ », je songe. « _J'aurai au moins une alliée._ »

Je gravis les deux marches qui me séparent de la porte, et m'arme d'un sourire purement faux. Les inconnus qui se trouvent dans _ma_ maison ne sont plus, à mes yeux en tous cas, considérés comme mes parents. J'ignore ce qu'en pensent Matt et Ivy, mais je serai satisfaite s'ils ont conservées leurs illusions. Personnellement, je n'en ai jamais nourries. En tous cas plus depuis mes dix ans.

— _Hello_ , salué-je d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Mon frère et ma soeur ne s'y trompent pas, et à voir leur expression déçue, ils auraient préféré que je ne rentre pas si vite. Je ne peux m'empêcher de leur adresser un regard glacial. S'ils croient que j'ai envie de les voir ou d'interrompre leurs "retrouvailles", ils se fourrent le doigt dans l'oeil. Ma mère se tourne vers moi, et je remarque qu'elle a —encore— touché à la chirurgie esthétique.

— _Saluuut ma chérie_ , fait-elle enjouée et en ouvrant grand ses bras —que j'esquive au passage. _Comment tu vas ma belle ? Tu ne me fais plus de câlins maintenant ? C'est la crise d'adolescence qui commence_ , me taquine-t-elle. _À quatorze ans c'est un peu tôt, non ?_

Je serre les poings dans mes poches, et lui adresse un sourire complètement faux pendant que je m'efforce de ne pas frapper le mur juste derrière elle.

— _Mais non maman, voyons ! C'est un âge raisonnable ne crois-tu pas ? Après tout je m'occupe déjà de mon frère de douze ans et ma soeur de onze, je peux bien faire aussi cela plus tôt._

Ma voix est devenue amère, et la femme en face de moi qui ne me connait pas plus que je ne la connais me détaille du regard. Elle semble remarquer que j'ai grandis, quoique ce ne soit pas non plus très flagrant, mon sweat gris décalé, mon style vestimentaire en entier en fait. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle associe les clés que j'ai dans la main à la jeep garée près de sa voiture, et ses yeux s'écarquillent.

— _Depuis quand as-tu autant changée, Aracely_ , me demande-t-elle.

Tiens, je n'aurai pas cru qu'elle se souviendrait de mon nom, depuis le temps qu'elle ne l'a pas utilisé. Derrière elle, je vois que mon frère et ma soeur, mes petits protégés ont bien compris l'échange. Il y a un an et demi que nous n'avons plus vu nos parents, et ils se trompent complètement sur nos âges. Ils ont raté un pan entier de notre vie. L'éclat triste dans leurs yeux me désole, mais je ne peux pas les consoler, cette fois. Je suis moi-même bien plus touchée que je ne l'aurai cru.

— _Depuis deux ans, maman_ , je déclare d'une voix brisée.

Le son qui émane de ma bouche est doux, presque plus bas que lorsque je parle habituellement, comme si j'énonce une vérité qui ne doit être sue que de ma mère et moi.

— _Je n'ai pas quatorze ans. J'en ai dix-sept. Ivy en a quatorze, et Matt quinze. Dans cette maison, on ne m'appelle pas Aracely, mais After. La jeep dans l'allée est la mienne, j'ai bientôt fini mon lycée et j'ai deux enfants à charge depuis que j'ai treize ans. Papa et toi avez complètement... raté un pan de notre vie. Vous l'avez vécu ailleurs, sans nous, oubliant même que vous étiez parents. Deux semaines que vous ne nous avez pas appelés alors que nous étions encore obligés de déménager par votre faute. Vous nous avez littéralement abandonnés,_ je finis par hurler.

Les larmes dévalent mes joues. Je me suis toujours promis de ne jamais pleurer par leur faute. Mais je prends conscience, maintenant. J'ai appris à me débrouiller seule, à vivre seule, et j'ai fais mes armes sans personne. Lorsque j'avais besoin d'adultes pour regarder sous mon lit, ils étaient là. Mais lorsque j'ai eu besoin de réconfort après une peine de coeur, après un cauchemar ou une angoisse, ils étaient aux abonnés absents. Ils ont disparu d'un coup sans que je ne comprenne vraiment comment, désireux de booster leur carrière au détriment de ceux qui auraient dû être leurs protégés, leur perle rare.

J'hésite à lui demander de quitter notre maison et de ne plus y remettre les pieds, mais sans leur aide financière, je ne m'en sortirai pas, et les petits ont besoin d'une vie confortable, même si pour ça je dois m'abaisser à les supplier de nous aider.

Du coin de l'oeil, je distingue mon père qui descend les escaliers un dossier à la main. Il doit avoir eu besoin de quelque chose rangé dans les cartons qui nous suivent toujours dans les déménagements et que je range dans les placards ou dans une pièce vide que nous finissons toujours par appeler "le bureau". D'un geste brusque, les larmes rougissant mes joues, je repars en direction de la porte, et dans un violent coup d'épaule asséné à ma mère, je lui laisse un avertissement prononcé froidement.

— _Tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'eux tout le temps que tu passeras ici._

Et je quitte la maison. Je ne sais pas trop où aller à par dans ma Jeep, alors je grimpe dedans, et sous le regard indéchiffrable de ma mère, je démarre en trombe et prends la route. Je roule sans même savoir où aller, sans regarder ni ma vitesse ni le compteur. Le tableau de bord entier échappe à ma vue brouillée par les larmes, en fait. À choisir, je préfère avoir un accident de la route que de rentrer et devoir assister à la pièce mal jouée à laquelle s'adonne le reste de ma famille hypocrite ou aveugle.

Heureusement ou malheureusement, à choisir, ce n'est pas un accident qui interrompt mon avancée dans l'inconnu, mais bien une panne d'essence. Incapable de rester là, immobile, à ne rien faire à part ressasser les derniers évènements, je retire la clé du contact, ouvre la porte et sort. Je veux courir. Je dois courir. Le sport libère dans le cerveau une substance appelée la dopamine : c'est un anti-dépresseur puissant et surtout naturel, et c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. Je ferme la voiture à clé, et m'aventure dans l'immense forêt qui borde la route pour courir, sans boussole, armée uniquement d'un téléphone hors connexion et d'un sweat qui ne me réchauffera pas beaucoup si je dois me perdre dans la nuit noire.

Oui, ça me paraît être une très très mauvaise idée. Non. je ne compte pas y renoncer. D'abord à petite foulée, je commence à courir, et bientôt, je file entre les arbres, persuadée que rien ne m'arrêtera.

Ou pas.

Mes pas cependant, me mènent loin, et si les débuts sont durs et saccadés, la suite devient anesthésiée, et il me semble que je peux courir ainsi pendant des heures sans m'arrêter. Le sol jonché de branches et couturé de racines toutes semblables à des cicatrices arrachées à la terre me forcent à doubler la distance et mon effort avec. Bientôt, mes jambes sont comme anesthésiées, et je ne les sent plus ; mon dos, à cause des chocs répétés et auquel il n'est pas habitué commence à me faire souffrir, et je pense que le pire vient du tiraillement atroce dans mes bras et mes épaules. Le pire, je dis ?

Peut-être pas.

Ce doit être le loup devant moi. L'immense loup d'au moins deux têtes de plus que moi bien ancré sur ses quatre pattes et qui me regarde fixement de son regard étrangement sensible, comme si une conscience éveillée résidait en cette créature imposante. La posture fière et droite de l'animal m'impressionne, et le vent emmêlant son poil ajoute encore au tableau splendide.

Ma course effrénée cesse brutalement, et le souffle court, je demeure là, posté devant un animal qui pourrait aisément me trancher la gorge ou le ventre d'un coup d'une de ses pattes démesurées ou bien m'arracher une jambe ou deux de sa gueule infinie. Néanmoins, je reconnais cette attraction puissante qui me pousse à faire un pas vers lui. Le loup recule, et je m'arrête sans hésiter. Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Au contraire. Encore une fois, la sensation est incontrôlable et me donne l'impression de ne pas m'appartenir. Car cet animal me donne l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver.

Je suis protégée.  
Par lui.

La sensation est si semblable que quelque part enfouie dans ma conscience, une alarme se tire, m'avertissant que ce ne peut être une coïncidence. Malheureusement, tout ce qui touche à cette attraction, ce désir puissant semble annihiler toute ma lucidité. Mais si le lien se fait en moi automatiquement, l'absurde de l'hypothèse qu'émet mon coeur est abattue par ma raison. Ce loup ne peut décemment pas être Embry !

Au souvenir du jeune Quileute de mon âge, mon coeur rate un battement et son nom s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres comme un appel irraisonné dont je ne contrôle rien, comme une demande lancée par une part de moi dont je tente d'étouffer vainement les sanglots et les cris qui le réclament.

— _Embry..._

Le loup recule d'encore un pas, et soudain, ma vision se trouble. Mon corps a atteint sa limite, et ma course brutale et désordonnée alors que je n'ai quasiment pas mangé de la journée se fait sentir. Hypoglycémie, effort trop intense ? J'ignore quelle raison prime sur l'autre, mais ma vision se trouble, et le noir m'envahit progressivement. Ma conscience s'éteint avant même que je ne heurte le sol, engloutie par l'obscurité et une bulle d'où les sons me parviennent étouffés.

« _Décidément... Quelle journée !_ »


	3. T H I R D

_Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule After Harris est issue de ma plume._

 _Merci aux reviews encourageantes que j'ai pu recevoir et auxquelles je répondrai bientôt._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TROIS**

« _Le doute fut le premier pas vers les découvertes dans le labyrinthe de la vérité. » — Louis-Auguste Martin._

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, un soupire m'échappe. Sous mon corps livré à l'inconnu dans lequel j'ai plongé en m'évanouissant, je distingue un lit, un drap, et sous ma tête, un oreiller alors que je suis au chaud sous une couverture épaisse. Les souvenirs de la veille m'envahissent, et je me redresse en ouvrant les yeux brusquement. J'ai perdue toute notion du temps et des choses. J'ignore quel jour nous sommes. J'ignore où je suis. Je sais juste que je me suis effondrée dans la forêt à la merci d'un loup qui m'a retiré tout sentiment de liberté à la nuit tombée et après avoir couru pendant ce qui me paraît une éternité.

Un mouvement sur ma gauche attire mon oeil, et je recule contre le mur dans un réflexe défensif que je ne me connaissais pas, avant de me calmer en apercevant la petite forme noire qui s'étire et se roule en boule. Un chat. Un simple chat dont je n'ai sûrement rien à craindre. À travers l'interstice des volets fermés, les rayons du soleil dessinent une forme linéaire sur la couette grise et le tapis bleu. Malgré mon envie de replonger dans le noir à l'abri des tourments et bien au chaud dans le cocon que forme la couette, je dégage mes pieds du lit et les dépose sur le parquet. Je frissonne. L'hiver approche à grand pas, et Noël avec. Mon affection pour la fraîcheur glacée de cette saison et son atmosphère bleutée contraste violemment avec mon dégoût pour la fête commerciale de Décembre.

— _Tu vas mieux_ , demande une voix sur ma gauche.

Je sursaute et manque de me ramasser par terre sous la surprise. Pourtant, une ombre se tient bel et bien là, adossée au chambranle de la porte de la chambre. Je reconnais des épaules carrées, une mâchoire puissante et une peau hâlée. Malgré la beauté non négligeable de ce type, je ne ressens rien. Pas vraiment d'attirance, là ou d'habitude, je profite de la vue sans me gêner.

— _Ouais_ , je murmure. _Un peu._

Il s'approche et s'assoit sur le lit non loin de moi, et lève une main pour la poser sur mon front. Elle est chaude. Vraiment très chaude. Je m'étonne même vraiment de la voir si chaude, mais j'en profite ; elle a quelque chose de rassurant.

— _Jacob_ , je reprends, _c'est chez toi ?_

— _Oui_ , répond-il dans un sourire. _Embry t'a trouvée évanouie dans la forêt à deux kilomètres au nord de la réserve, et je suis le plus proche de ce côté-là, alors il m'a demandé de te mettre au chaud le plus rapidement possible, il avait peur que tu souffres de ce froid._

J'acquiesce doucement, mais dans mon esprit s'impose la vision du loup, immense et si dangereux, pourtant si peu menaçant. D'ailleurs je croyais fermement que les loups ne vivaient plus dans les alentours, chassés par les années, plus au nord dans les forêts canadiennes et d'Alaska. Mon trouble fait réagir le jeune homme assit à mes côtés, et celui-ci m'annonce qu'on est Mardi, et qu'il est dix-sept heures. Autrement dit, j'ai raté ma première journée de cours, toutes mes affaires sont à la maison, je n'ai aucun moyen de m'assurer que mes parents vont bientôt disparaitre dans la nature à nouveau, et je n'ai aucun endroit ou passer mes nuits en attendant que les choses reviennent à la normale.

Le soupir désespéré que je pousse couvre presque le bruit de la porte d'entrée de la maison Black qui s'ouvre et se referme.

— _Je reviens, ce sont sûrement les autres_ , m'annonce Jacob.

— _Attends_ , je le retiens.

Ma main sur son bras brûlant le retient fermement et je m'en étonne moi-même. Je la retire comme si sa peau allait me blesser et le laisse se relever en déglutissant. Malgré tout je sais que je ne veux pas que les autres sachent que j'ai ouvert les yeux. Ni me rendre compte que j'ai dormi quasiment toute une journée. Mais il faut que je fasse le point, que je reprenne momentanément mon introspection.

— _Ne leur dis pas que je suis réveillée s'il-te-plaît. Et si ils posent des questions, dis-leur juste que je suis agitée_.

Il acquiesce simplement après un court instant d'hésitation. Il a l'air de comprendre que faire le point m'est nécessaire. Après tout je n'étais pas dans la forêt en plein hiver étendue de tout mon long sûrement en état d'hypothermie pour rien. Mais je me questionne. Que faisait Embry au nord de la réserve là où les chemins sont les plus étroits et les plus escarpés ? Y vont-ils souvent, comme une simple balade de santé ? Déjà qu'en courant pendant plusieurs heures je m'étonnais d'avoir parcouru une distance aussi importante ! Sans compter que j'avais effectué des virages à 90 degrés sur des coups de tête et des détours insensés pour ne plus me retrouver, pour me mettre en danger ou me perdre.

Je suis soudain de nouveau épuisée malgré mon long sommeil. Je ramène mes jambes sur le lit dont l'ombre m'effraie dans la pénombre de la chambre et cherche des yeux mon portable. Peut-être les gosses se sont-ils inquiétés de ne pas me voir arriver. Peut-être sont-ils inquiets de ne pas m'avoir vue.

Quinze messages de Matt.  
Douze messages d'Ivy.  
Vingt-trois appels en comptant les deux portables.  
Huit de deux portables inconnus mais que je suppose être ceux de mes parents.

J'enclenche le premier message vocal et la voix fluette de petite fille modèle de ma sœur s'élève dans la pièce.

« _Est-ce qu'on peut savoir où t'es partie ? T'as foutu les parents en rogne et ils se gueulent dessus depuis vingt minutes !_ (Un rire m'échappe. Vingt minutes seulement ?) _Bref dans tous les cas t'as intérêt à être revenue pour nous emmener en cous sinon je te jure que je te le ferai regretter. Tes dessins et tous tes hobbies je te jure que tu ne les reverras plus, pas plus que tu ne me feras chier avec les poils d'Alaska. Espèce de raclure_. »

Pour la première fois je me demande si j'ai bien fais de protéger autant deux gosses aussi ingrats et mesquins qu'eux. Mais après tout ils sont les dignes enfants de leurs parents et moi une étrangère dans leur foyer. Je n'appartiens pas à leur secte. À leur haine et à leurs vices. Mais malgré tout, les paroles de cette abrutie m'ont blessée et les messages suivants ne diffèrent pas beaucoup du premier.

— _Espèce de petite pute d'ingrate_ , je crache.

Mon portable vole à travers la pièce et la satisfaction puérile que j'en ressens ne fait qu'attiser ma haine. Dommage. Un dommage collatéral de plus. En revanche, si elle a osé touché à un seul poil d'Alaska, je lui en colle une comme il y a longtemps que j'aurai dû le faire pour les gosses pourris comme elle comprennent. Je le jure sur la tête de ma pauvre chienne que si je remarque un problème dans ma chambre ou sur elle, sa tête aura eu le temps de faire trois fois le tour du continent avant qu'elle ne comprenne où aura été son erreur.

Sous la lueur de ma résolution, je songe à l'écrire et à la pousser plus loin. Oui. Il est temps que ces deux pourris comprennent qui décide, grâce à qui ils ont eu une belle vie et à quel point le monde est cruel.

— _Pas super joyeuse comme ambiance_ , lance une voix sur ma gauche. _Autant les insultes que la violence gratuite envers ton pauvre portable je veux dire._

Un soupire m'échappe, et je laisse tomber mon visage dans mes mains, me retenant à grand peine de m'arracher les cheveux. Toute cette histoire me rappelle combien de temps j'ai laissé faire, combien de temps j'ai subi et fermé ma gueule, combien de temps je me suis pliée à ce que je devais faire. Mais ils sont grands maintenant : j'étais plus jeune lorsque je les ai eus à charge. Je devrais les laisser livrés à eux-même, les laisser se démerder, leur faire comprendre combien la souffrance est piquante, le constat amer et la liberté au sale goût d'inachevé. Je les ai beaucoup trop protégés. Je le regrette. Mais surtout, je me demande quand je suis devenue si faible et depuis quand je m'entends me fissurer sans en avoir même conscience, sans faire quoi que ce soit.

Aujourd'hui seulement était de trop. J'ai achevée de me fissurer, je me suis littéralement cassée. Quel dommage d'être si faible.

— _Embry_ , je murmure.

Parce qu'évidemment que c'est lui. Je commence à reconnaître sa voix. J'ai sa stature imprégnée dans les pupilles, son nez droit, ses yeux noirs et son sourire gentil, trop pour qu'il me convienne. Bon sang. Il est beau et cette attraction est aussi plaisante qu'agaçante. La même que face au loup, pourtant son visage n'a rien de canin ou de lupin. Au contraire, il a la mâchoire plus arrondie de carré ou allongée. Le tact n'a jamais été mon fort. Alors autant lâcher mes bombes maintenant. Je me lève en douceur, contrastant avec la tempête qui fait rage en moi.

— _Est-ce que c'est normal une attraction pareille pour toi ? Est-ce que c'est normal de perdre toute lucidité quand tu entres dans mon champ de vision ? C'est super agaçant et crois-moi, ça a beau n'être que la quatrième fois, j'en ai déjà marre, oui, parce que quelque chose en moi hurle bêtement et de façon totalement irraisonnée que le putain de loup que j'ai croisé dans cette foutue forêt, c'était toi ! C'est idiot ! Totalement idiot même ! Mais l'attraction est à la limite du surnaturel et qu'un loup aussi grand, ça ne devrait pas exister. Et à côté de ça, il y a ces ingrats qui ont toujours compté sur moi et pour qui je suis une étrangère, cette pétasse qui menace Alaska et toute mes affaires, ma mère qui semble piégée dans de la cire tellement elle a de botox sur le visage, mon père qui a l'air d'être constamment perdu, seul point commun avec moi et Matt qui croit que le monde lui appartient déjà. Je suis à bout !_

Je reprend mon souffle et constate que le regard que pose le jeune homme sur moi est étonné et à la limite de l'effarement. Oui, bon. J'admets que sur ce coup-là je me suis quelque peu laissée emporter. Il est rare que je crie, que je balance tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur, mais en général, mon manque de tact se fait ressentir même dans des paroles simples, alors là. Bon sang je m'emmêle dans mes propres pensées. Juste parce qu'il me regarde. En même temps, il me donne l'impression d'être subjugué et que je suis la plus belle chose qu'il n'a jamais vu.

Je le vois secouer la tête comme pour chasser des pensées encombrantes et il s'approche en douceur de moi. Cette attraction est effrayante et je recule d'un pas. J'ai une fois de plus envie de fuir, de partir loin, très loin. Ma liberté me manque. Aujourd'hui ou hier, je ne fais pas la différence, j'ai l'impression qu'il a envahies mes pensées, qu'il est à droite quand je regarde et partout autour de moi, que je suis liée à lui sans pouvoir m'en défaire. Mais je ne veux pas. Toute ma vie j'ai couru après ma liberté, après l'opportunité de me défaire de ma famille. Je ne veux pas m'enchaîner à nouveau à quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

— _After calmes-toi_ , murmure-t-il.

— _Oh non_ , je contre brutalement. _Recules, tu m'ôtes toute la liberté que j'ai acquise et c'est super effrayant. C'est tout ce à quoi j'aspire depuis toujours, quitte à vivre en ermite ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais ne serait-ce que reconnaître la véracité de cette attraction ?_

Je l'ai déjà fait. Je sais.

— _Tu l'as déjà fait_ , déclare-t-il d'un air désabusé.

— _Je sais_.

Je me sens me calmer progressivement et la brûlure dans ma poitrine s'apaise peu à peu. Pourtant, il me parle juste. Je vois ses lèvres bouger, j'entends sa voix autour de moi, elle résonne dans la pièce, mais le sens de ses mots m'échappe. Je n'y peux rien, pourtant. Je suis à bout. Il exerce sur moi un trop grande attraction.

Derrière la porte, j'entends la voix de Quil « Elle a de la voix, la petite. » et Jacob soupire. Ils sont amusants mine de rien. Mais je suis perdue, j'ai l'impression que toutes mes pensées sont désordonnées, qu'elles n'ont aucun sens, aucune logique, que je me perd un peu plus à mesure que j'en suis le fil, comme si le fil d'Ariane avait remonté le labyrinthe jusqu'à elle dans un rire sardonique. Mon regard rivé sur la porte, j'oublie l'espace d'un instant le jeune homme qui se dresse devant moi.

Jusqu'à ce que ses bras s'enroulent autour de moi et que je ne l'entende pester contre ma perspicacité. Oh merde. Il me prend dans ses bras, là ?  
Pourtant, au lieu d'être paniquée, je sens une fois de plus la tempête en moi perdre de son intensité, s'apaiser et ne devenir plus qu'une brise. Sa chaleur est rassurante, son odeur me calme et mon coeur rate un putain de battement ! Je soupire et me laisse aller. Mon front contre son épaule, mon nez dans son t-shirt, je ne pense plus à ma liberté. Pas cette fois.

Mais la prochaine fois, je le repousse ! Enfin je crois.


End file.
